Meet love
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Une compile de one shot sur les rencontres et les histoires d'amour d'Akira et Tokito, à différentes époques, dans différentes situation. Vous y retrouverai "Dans un bus", qui a été publié séparément au début. Voilà, bonne lecture !
1. La pianiste

Ce jour là, comme tous les samedis, j'entrai dans le bar. Il y avait foule, ce qui était assez rare. Généralement, quand je venais, il y avait cinq ou six personnes, tout au plus. Mais cette-fois là, je pouvais compter bien une petite trentaine de gens. Cette constatation m'intrigua.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir. Je vis Yuya, une des serveuses qui revenait avec un plateau chargé de verres sales. Elle me sourit en me voyant :

-Salut Akira !

Elle me servit, comme d'habitude, un verre de bierre, et je m'assis. Peu après, Kyo, le patron, apparut. Il me salua, et se mit en face de moi. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, je lui demandai si ça ne l'intriguait pas qu'il y ait autant de monde ce soir-là. Il eut un air étonné :

-Comment ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Voyons, toute la ville en parle !

-Je ne vois pas.

-Tu vis où, Akira ?! Franchement ! Bon, ben tu verras. En tout cas, ces gens ne sont pas là pour rien. Nous avons une invitée spéciale.

Je haussai les sourcils, mais Kyo se contenta de sourire. Nous reprîmes notre conversation. Au bout d'un moment, un son mélodieux m'interrompit. Ce son provenait du piano à cordes, qui se trouvait depuis des années au fond de la salle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait plus utilisé. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction.

-Ah, la voilà, murmura Kyo, l'air satisfait. Elle rentre toujours à l'improviste, quand on s'y attend le moins.

Assise sur une chaise, de dos, je vis une jeune femme. Ses mains blanches parcourait les touches du piano avec légèreté, et le son qu'elle produisait était magnifique. Ses beaux cheveux d'or s'agitaient lorsqu'elle bougeait légèrement la tête, pour regarder ses gestes ou sa partition.

Dans le bar, le silence s'était fait. Plus personne ne disait mot, tous transportés par la musique. Aucun bruit de verre qu'on repose, aucune commande, aucun bruit de pas, de plateau. Rien. Silence total.

La jeune femme continuait de jouer. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe turquoise, laissant voir le haut de son dos ainsi que ses bras à la peau laiteuse. Elle semblait si concentrée. Elle faisait une totale abstraction du le monde autour d'elle. Son morceau se termina sur une longue note aigue, puis sur une dernière, plus courte, et plus grave. Lorsque plus rien ne se fit entendre, elle se tourna vers nous. Personne ne semblait applaudir. Finalement, une homme d'un certain âge se lança, et tous suivirent.

Je restais, les yeux grands ouverts, la tête encore pleine de cette magnifique musique. La pianiste avait de superbes yeux émeraude et un sourire ravissant.

Elle joua encore trois autre morceaux. Chacun d'eux me faisait ressentir tellement d'émotions et de sentiments ! Je constatai que je n'étais pas le seul. Une grosse femme d'environ soixante ans se mis à pleurer et se tampona les joues avec un mouchoir blanc.

Lorsque la pianiste eut terminé, elle sourit, salua, remercia, et partit dans l'arrière du bar.

Les discussions reprirent peu à peu. Kyo se tourna vers moi :

-Alors, tu comprends, pourquoi il y a tant de monde ?

-Oui...

-N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

-Si. Sa musique est tellement belle !

-Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, non ?

-Oui. Enfin... je ne l'ai pas bien vue. J'étais tellement emporté par le piano.

A ce moment-là, je la vis revenir, vêtue cette fois d'une veste noir et d'un jean simple. A ma grande surprise, elle se dirigea vers nous. A ce moment-là, je constatai que Kyo avait raison : elle aussi était magnifique.

Elle alla vers le patron :

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli. Ce fut un plaisir !

-Mais de rien ! C'est surtout très aimable à vous d'avoir accepté de nous offrir ce petit concert. Avec une répuatation comme la votre, vos prix doivent être exorbitants. Et pourtant, vous nous avez offert ce spectacle ! Tenez, je vous offre un verre, alors !

-Non merci, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Dans ce cas... revenez quand vous voulez, je vous offrirai tous les verres qu'il vous plaira !

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir !

-Au revoir !

Je la regardai s'éloigner. Je fus pris d'une soudaine envie de la suivre. Mais je me retins au dernier moment. Je payai, et m'en allai, dans la nuit froide. Plus aucune trace d'elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'appris, grâce à des affiches, que cette pianiste s'appelait Tokito. Tokito Mibu, et qu'elle restait une semaine dans la ville pour donner des concerts, chaque soir, dans la même théâtre. A cette annonce, je décidai d'y aller. Je voulais la voir encore une fois. L'entendre de nouveau.

Énormément de monde s'arrachaient les places, si bien que lorsque j'arrivai, il n'y en avait plus une seule. On me dit alors de réserver pour le lendemain. Ce que je fis. Et, pris par je ne sais quelle folie, je réservai une place pour les six autres soirs à venir. Personne ne me fit de commentaire. On m'inscrivis, je payai tout en même temps, et je repartis, attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

Ainsi, chaque soir de cette semaine, j'allai au théâtre, la voir jouer. C'était toujours le même concert, mais cela ne me gênait pas, de l'entendre, la réentendre et l'entendre à nouveau. Dès qu'elle jouait ses premières notes, j'avais l'impression de voler dans un univers magique.

Le cinquième soir de la semaine, je décidai d'aller acheter des chocolats pour pouvoir les lui remettre à la fin du concert. J'attendis longtemps à la sortie des artistes. Quand, enfin, elle apparus, j'allai vers elle, et lui tendis mon présent, en bredouillant que c'était pour la féliciter. Elle sourit et pris mon cadeau avec des gestes délicats :

-Merci beaucoup.

J'aurai voulu qu'elle dise autre chose, que je puisse discuter avec elle. Mais elle monta dans une voiture, et partis, sans me jetter un autre regard.

Le sixième jour, j'attendis, les mains vides. Je voulais juste la voir. Pas plus. Quand elle sortis du bâtiment, elle passa devant moi. Je pus sentir son doux parfum qui me fis tourner la tête.

Elle s'arrêta devant moi, me regarda un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira :

-Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous qui m'avez offert des chocolats, hier, non ?

Rougissant, je hochai la tête. J'étais flatté qu'elle ait retenu mon image.

-Je ne vous ai pas bien remercié, je suis désolée. J'étais pressée, vous comprenez. En tout cas

ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je vous remercie !

Je souris. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots, et elle repartie, toujours dans la même voiture.

Le septième et dernier jour, j'attendis de nouveau. Cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à lui dire à quel point je la trouvais jolie, et peut-être à l'inviter à dîner. Déjà, la veille, lorsqu'elle était repartie, j'avais été tenté de lui saisir la main et de lui proposer une sortie. Mais je n'avais pas osé.

Lorsqu'elle apparus, je la vis discuter avec le violoniste qui l'accompagnait sur certains morceaux. Elle ne fit pas attention à moi, trop absorbée par sa conversation. Ils se dirent au revoir un peu plus loin. L'homme monta dans un véhicule qui démarra aussitôt. Curieusement, elle commença à s'en aller à pied. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me lançai à sa poursuite. Peut-être, que cette fois, j'allais réussir à attraper sa main...


	2. Dans un bus

_ -Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bus, le 16 juillet 1942..._

La fillette ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il y avait eu un bruit, elle en était sûre. Un bruit qui l'avait réveillée. Elle s'assit, écouta.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte. Des voix.

-OUVREZ ! OUVREZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! POLICE !

La fillette sauta de son lit et courut dans la chambre de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle constata que son père était toujours là. Généralement, lorsqu'une telle situation se présentait, il descendait à la cave, pour se cacher, avec les autres pères, les autres de l'immeuble. Les policiers ne prenaient que les hommes, et tous le savaient. Mais là, à cet instant, il était debout, dans la chambre, fixant la porte d'entrée.

La fillette eut peur, très peur. Ils allaient l'emmener ! Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa mère l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras. Son père alla ouvrir.

Deux policiers, en civil, chapeaux et imperméables noirs apparurent. Ils entrèrent sans y avoir été invités. L'un d'eux regarda un papier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt.

La femme rejoignit son mari, son enfant toujours serrée contre sa poitrine.

-Ceux dont le nom suit doivent nous suivre : Fubuki Mibu, Hitoki Mibu, et Tokito Mibu.

La mère pâlit :

-La... la petite aussi ? Mais... comment... pourquoi... vous...

Elle semblait prête à défaillir. Son mari prit la parole :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit. C'est des hommes qu'il vous faut, non ? Des hommes pour travailler. Que feriez-vous, de femmes et d'enfants ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres, répondit le policier en haussant les épaules. Allez, faites vos valises, et plus vite que ça. Un conseil : prenez de quoi vous couvrir. Et de la nourriture, pour deux ou trois jours. Activez ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Résignée, Hitoki déposa sa fille à terre, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci partit dans sa chambre, et revint quelques minutes après avec des petites couvertures que son père empaqueta dans un sac. Sa mère prenait un peu d'argent, et de nourriture. Le silence régnait. Les policiers s'impatientaient, la fillette tremblait, son père cherchait une issue pour sa fille et sa femme, et cette dernière se disait qu'il fallait que les autres soient au courant, pour leur donner la moindre chance de sauver l'un des leurs. C'est alors qu'une chose à laquelle nul ne s'attendit se produisit : Hitoki laissa tomber par terre les couverts en argent qu'elle tenait, et se précipita vers la fenêtre, avant qu'un des eux agents n'ait pu l'arrêter. Elle ouvrit grand la vitre, se pencha à l'extérieur, et hurla :

-LES ENFANTS ! ILS PRENNENT AUSSI LES ENFANTS ! ILS PRENNENT...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : un policier l'avait tirée violemment en arrière. Le second la gifla, et la frappa dans le ventre. Tokito voulut se précipiter vers sa mère, mais Fubuki fut plus rapide : il s'interposa entre sa femme et les agents. Ils se défièrent de regard. La fillette, pendant ce temps, alla retrouver sa mère, et l'aida à se relever.

-Grouillez vous, on part dans deux minutes, finit par lâcher un policier.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la cour de l'immeuble. Lorsque tout le monde sembla être là, ils sortirent. Des bus attendaient. On les força à monter. Bousculades, cris, plaintes. Des insultes, des mots, comme "bon débarras !", "y'en a marre de la vermine !", "foutez-les tous dehors, ces sales youpins !".

Hitoki serra fort la main de sa fille.

"Ne pars surtout pas ailleurs, compris ?" lui avait-elle dit.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent des les bus, les bousculades et bagarres furent fortes. Tokito se retrouva ballottée dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait plus où était son père. Mais elle sentait toujours sa mère, dans la paume de sa main. C'est alors qu'un bambin passa en courant, fonçant dans la foule. Et le seul lien qui rattachait encore le fillette à ses repère fut brisé. Plus rien dans la main. Vide. Elle hurla : "MAMAAAAN !". Mais les cris de la foule, les cris des autres couvrirent sa voix. Elle ne put faire autrement que de suivre le mouvement. On montait. Dans des bus différents. Un homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'aida. Il la porta, puis lui passa sa petite valise. Elle aurait voulu lui demander où était sa mère, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à lui répondre. Peut-être l'ignorait-il. Il y avait tant de gens !

Tokito chercha alors ses parents du regard. Rien. Aucune trace. Certainement qu'ils avaient dû monter dans un autre véhicule. Elle marcha, jusqu'à l'arrière, là où on pouvait rester dehors, là où, au moins, elle n'étoufferait pas. (impériale) C'était drôle : un petite fille, de dix ans, valise à la main, essayant de se débrouiller comme une grande.

A l'arrière du bus, il y avait un peu moins de monde. Elle alla jusqu'à la balustrade. Le convoi démarra. Elle cherchait toujours ses parents des yeux. Elle espérait qu'elle les reverrait, une fois arrivés. Arrivés ? Mais où ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle se cramponna à la barrière, la valise coincée entre les jambes. Elle avait peur. Peur sans personne avec elle. Peur au milieu de tous ces gens, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

C'est alors, qu'elle le vit. Un petit garçon, comme elle, seul. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Mais il semblait si s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda, intrigué.

-Toi aussi tu as perdu tes parents ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

-Mon père, il a déjà été emmené. Et ma mère, elle est morte en couches, il y a trois mois. Alors je vivais chez ma tante. Et ils sont arrivés. Elle n'était pas sur leur liste. Moi oui. Comme ma mère. Mais comme elle était morte, j'ai dû y aller seul. Ma tante a supplié de ne pas m'emmener. Ils ont refusé. Alors elle leur a demandé de m'accompagner. Refusé aussi. Alors je suis seul. C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Tokito fut surprise qu'il lui ait livré tant de choses, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la même situation, des liens se créaient plus vite que d'habitude.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le garçon.

-Tokito. Et toi ?

-Akira.

-C'est un joli nom.

-Merci. Tokito aussi c'est joli.

Il sourit.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda la fillette.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as peur ? Tu as perdu tes parents ?

-Oui. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai là, je suis assez débrouillard.

Tokito sourit à son tour. Elle se sentait un peu plus calme. Elle n'était plus toute seule. Il y avait ce garçon, maintenant. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour la suite.

Puanteur, plaintes, cris, larmes, désespoir, espoir, incompréhension. Il semblait à Tokito que c'était tout cela qui se mêlait dans cette endroit clos. Sans parler de la faim, la soif, l'épuisement, la peur, la peur de l'inconnu, du futur.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient enfermés là. Tokito n'avait pas pu retrouver ses parents. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle se souvenait de sa mère : "_Ne pars surtout pas ailleurs, compris ?_". Était-ce de sa faute, si elles avaient été séparée ? Était-ce elle, qui avait désobéi à sa mère ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait quitté volontairement. Elle avait trop peur, seule, dans un monde si vaste et inconnu.

Elle connaissait peu Paris. Elle y avait aménagé avec ses parents lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était, là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était ce qu'elle voyait... ou ce que qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne voyait pas ses parents, ils n'étaient pas avec elle. Elle était seule. Elle voyait des gradins, des gens entassés, des gens, et encore des gens. Partout du monde. Des centaines, parqués dans cet endroit clos. En bas des gradins, un terrain circulaire. Des tentes avaient été plantées. Avec une croix rouge. Des médecins. L'odeur était insoutenable. Depuis longtemps, les toilettes avaient été bouchée. Maintenant, les gens se résignaient à faire par terre, devant les autres, sans aucune pudeur. La faim tenaillait tous les estomacs. La soif brûlait les gorges. Un point d'eau, pour des centaines de personnes. Et rien à manger. Jusqu'à quand durera cet enfer ?

-Cet endroit est le vélodrome d'hiver, plus communément appelé vel d'hiv.

Cette voix sortit Tokito de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers Akira, assis à côté d'elle.

-On y faisait des courses de vélo, sur la piste. Nous sommes rue Nélaton, dans le XVème.

La fillette ne répondit rien. Elle assimilait ce que lui avait dit son ami. Elle replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine, et posa son menton dessus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis trop longtemps ils étaient enfermés, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Un fois, elle avait interrogé un des policiers qui les gardaient. Il avait haussé les épaules, et répondu que les ordres étaient les ordres. Ensuite, elle avait voulu demander au chef policier. Mais Akira l'avait retenue, disant que c'était un très mauvaise idée.

Alors que Tokito réfléchissait, un cri déchira l'air, couvrant tout autre bruit, et elle aperçu quelque chose tomber. Lorsqu'elle regarda la piste, elle vit, allongée sur le ventre, un femme, serrant contre elle son bébé. Du sang jonchait le sol. Certainement que les deux avaient eu le crâne éclaté à leur arrivée. Des murmures, quelques cris, des pleures, parcoururent la foule. Un suicide. Encore un.

Tokito se recroquevilla. Tant de morts. Des morts innocents. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux venait à tomber, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que ça pouvait très bien être son père, ou sa mère, à la place du mort. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait leur arriver -personne ne le savait. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, elle était confrontée de très près à la Mort. Peut-être que les policiers attendaient que tous fassent de même. Jusqu'à ce que le piste ne soit qu'une mer de sang. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'elle avait vu une femme désespérée, ou un couple ne sachant que faire se jeter dans le vide, elle avait été tentée de faire pareille. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient plus, qui pourrait l'en empêcher ? Puis elle pensait à Akira. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Elle devait lui faire confiance, il trouverait un solution. Cette pensée l'avait à chaque fois ramenée à elle.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Tokito cessa de trembler, et leva les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes. La fillette se mit à pleurer. A chaudes larmes. C'en était trop. Il y avait eu trop de cadavres ici, sous ses yeux enfantins. Elle pleura sur l'épaule d'Akira. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elles coulaient pour ces gens suicidés, pour ses parents, peut-être morts, pour tous les autres, qui souffraient avec elle, dans cet endroit du XVème arrondissement, mais aussi pour ceux qui criaient de douleur bien loin : les prisonniers de guerre, ceux qu'on avait déjà emmenés vers une destination inconnu, comme le père d'Akira qui devait souffrir d'être séparé de sa famille et de savoir -peut-être- que sa femme était décédée, ceux qu'on torturait dans les caves pour leur faire avouer où se trouvent leurs complices. Toutes ces larmes étaient pour eux, mais elles étaient aussi dues à la rage. La rage de ne pas comprendre, la rage d'être enfermée sans explication, la rage de l'injustice.

Cohue, désordre. Depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé qu'on les faisait sortir de là, tous se précipitaient. Certes, ils n'étaient pas libres, mais n'importe quel endroit valait mieux qu'ici.

Tokito était bousculée dans tous les sens. Elle tenait fermement la main d'Akira dans la sienne. Elle ne comptait pas la lâcher comme cela s'était passé avec sa mère.

Dehors, des camions attendaient. On y faisait monter les gens. On aidait les plus petits. Tous étaient heureux de pouvoir respirer l'air frais. D'échapper à la puanteur. Quel bonheur !

Tokito faisait enter dans ses poumons un grande bouffée d'oxygène quand elle vit, parmi la foule, un visage familier. Elle ! C'était elle ! Presque sans en prendre conscience, elle lâcha la main de son ami, et se précipita vers _elle_.

-Maman ! Maman ! hurla-t-elle.

Le femme se retourna, et, lorsqu'elle vit sa fillette, elle pleura de joie en la réceptionnant dans ses bras.

-Tokito ! Ma petite Tokito ! Dieu soit loué ! Tu es là ! Oh, mon enfant ! Tu es là, et je ne te laisserai plus jamais !

-Tokito ! Tokito !

Akira arriva en courant. Hitoki le regarda, intriguée, mais les yeux pleins de douceur.

-Maman, voici Akira. C'est mon ami, et c'est grâce à lui que je me sens aussi bien maintenant. Il m'a beaucoup aidée, tu sais.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de Tokito, sourit la mère.

-Il est tout seul, et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. J'aimerais qu'il reste avec nous !

-Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas laisser un pauvre petit garçon tout seul, surtout lorsqu'il a été si gentil avec mon enfant. Akira, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Puis on les fit monter dans un camion, tous les trois. Lorsque le convoi partit, Hitoki dit qu'elle se savait pas où se trouvait son mari. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui. Elle priait intérieurement tous les soirs pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet de ses propres peurs, pour ne pas inquiéter les deux enfants, qui avaient encore la chances de connaître l'insouciance.

Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine campagne. Devant eux, se dressaient des poteaux avec du fil barbelé. Au loin, ils virent des sortes de baraques. Il faisait très chaud. Le terrain était en terre, l'herbe poussait de tous les côtés.

Les policiers les firent entrer à l'intérieur de cet étrange camp. Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée. Tokito tenait la main de sa mère :

-On est où, maman ?

-A Beaune-la-Rolande, répondit Akira. J'ai aperçu un écriteau. C'est une petite ville près de Paris, expliqua-t-il.

-Alors on est pas parti en Allemagne ?

Hitoki secoua la tête. La remarque de sa fille éveilla en elle une curiosité. Il n'était pas en Allemagne. Que voulaient-ils faire d'eux, en les laissant en France ?

A l'intérieur du camp, on sépara les hommes, des femmes et des jeunes enfants. Puis on les fit entrer dans des baraquements. Les "lits" étaient des sortes de châlits, à deux étages, recouverts de paille. Hitoki déposa leurs affaires sur l'étage du bas. Que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi les gardait-on en France ? Qu'attendait-on d'eux ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que les policiers français, pourquoi pas des allemands ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

La lune brillait, et ses rayon balayaient les dormeurs, allongés sur leurs planches. Hitoki n'arrivait pas à trouver les sommeil. Elle assise, les jambes pendants, ses pieds nus touchant le terre sèche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants, dormant à côté d'elle. Elle sourit. Ils ressemblaient à des anges. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours -elle ne savait plus exactement combien- qu'ils étaient dans le camp. On ne leur faisait rien faire, pas de travaux forcés. Cependant, les conditions sanitaires étaient épouvantables, et la nourriture insuffisante. Mais elle était encore en vie, sa fille était avec elle. Seul lui manquait son mari.

Depuis deux jours, Tokito toussait, mais pas énormément. Cela ne semblait pas être bien grave. Hitoki pensait qu'elle avait dû attraper un petite irritation de la gorge. Rien de bien dangereux. Elle espérait que ça passerait vite, surtout avec le manque de médecins et de médicaments.

Une toux, sèche, régulière, violente, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa fille, et la vit, courbée en deux, qui toussait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Tokito, murmura-t-elle, en essayant de la lever.

Akira se réveilla, et aida Hitoki. Cependant, les toux ne cessa pas, pire, elle grandissait. Tokito semblait s'asphyxier. Sa mère l'assit complètement, mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à vomir.

-Quelqu'un est médecin parmi vous ? demanda alors Hitoki, à voix haute. Ma fille ne va pas bien.

Certains lui intimèrent de se taire, mais une femme alla vers eux.

-Je suis médecin, murmura-t-elle.

La toux de Tokito semblait se calmer, mais elle avait de la fièvre.

-Maman, gémit-elle. Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Un médecin va t'examiner.

Après un long examen, la femme se tourna vers Hitoki :

-La diphtérie.

Hitoki pâlit. Mais la femme la rassura. Elle avait, dans les quelques médicaments qu'elle avait emporté, quelque chose pour Tokito. La mère soupira de soulagement, et Akira esquissa un sourire. Heureusement que cette femme était là et avait répondu à l'appel.

La chaleur de l'été était accablante. Akira était à l'intérieur de la baraque, assis aux côtés de Tokito qui dormait. Sa toux de la nuit s'était peu à peu calmée, elle vomissait de moins en moins. Malgré cela, la fièvre subsistait, mais la femme médecin -qui s'appelait Anka- avait dit que ce n'était pas grave ; elle tomberait bientôt.

Hitoki était sortit chercher leur ration de pain, et avait confié sa fille à Akira. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva les deux enfants dans la position dans laquelle elle les avait laissé. Elle tendit au garçon du pain, réveilla la fillette, et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis à manger.

Peu après, Anka arriva, examina de nouveau Tokito, et rassura sa mère : elle allait guérir, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle s'assit avec eux, et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. N'en pouvant plus de ce vide oppressant, Hitoki demanda à la femme médecin d'où elle venait, si elle avait une famille avec elle, ici, dans ce camp.

-Je suis née à Paris, expliqua-t-elle. En revanche, mes parents viennent de Pologne. Tous les deux. Ils se sont mariés là-bas, avant d'arriver en France. Mon père aussi, était médecin. Ma mère a été dactylographe à une époque, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis fiancée, à un non-juif. Il s'est engagé dans la résistance, mais depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai plus de nouvelles. J'ai eu un enfant de lui, qui malheureusement n'a pas survécu au manque de nourriture, de soins et d'eau au Vel d'Hiv. Mon père a été emmené avant moi. Ma mère a été arrêtée en même temps que moi, mais elle aussi est décédée, peu de temps après mon enfant. Maintenant, je me retrouve seule.

Hitoki ne sut rien dire. Tous, ici, avaient perdu des membres de leur famille. Ils avaient été emmenés, tués, ou encore avaient disparus. En temps de guerre, cela n'est pas rare.

Tokito se raidit lorsqu'elle les vit. En uniforme, dans un camion. Ils en descendirent, mitraillette à la main. Un homme, arborant la fière casquette SS arriva, et cria :

-_Achtung !_

Tous les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous. Puis l'homme alla vers un des policiers français. Celui-là même qui était arrivé dans leur baraque, pour leur annoncer qu'ils partaient tous, femmes, enfants, et hommes. Bien que présents, ces derniers étaient séparés de leur conjointes par des barbelés. Même lorsqu'on leur disait qu'ils partaient, on ne les autorisait pas à se réunir, en famille, en couple !

Le policier, qui avait fini d'écouter ce que l'allemand avait à dire se dirigea vers la foule, silencieuse, impatiente, intriguée, ou peut-être inquiète, par ce qu'il allait annoncer.

-On nous informe qu'il n'y aura pas transports pour tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, les enfants, de douze ans et moins, resteront ici !

Il y eu un silence, puis la révolte éclata. Autant chez les pères que chez les mères :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Laissez au moins les mères avec eux !

-Ils sont trop petits pour se débrouiller seuls !

-Ils ne peuvent pas être sans leur mère !

-Ils doivent être accompagnés !

-Monstres ! Faire ça à de si petits enfants !

-Salauds !

Tous hurlaient. Les hommes s'accrochaient au grillage, quitte à se faire saigner les mains. Les femmes semblaient prêtes à déferler sur les policiers, qui tentaient de gérer la situation. Tokito regarda Akira, qui restait muet.

Tout à coup, il y eu un bruit de mitraillette. Les allemands venaient de tirer en l'air. Puis ils braquèrent leurs armes vers les prisonniers. Ceux-ci se turent immédiatement, la peur au ventre. Le SS fit un signe aux soldats, qui remontèrent dans le camion, et repartirent. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les français avec les français. Et le cauchemar recommença. Séparation. Encore. Mais cette fois, Tokito s'était jurée de ne pas laisser partir sa mère. Pas sans elle. Tout autour d'elle, s'était la cohue, les cri, les déchirement. Les policiers disaient "Toi là, et toi là-bas". Les mères désespérés s'accrochaient à leur enfant, elles hurlaient, elles pleuraient. Elles ne voulaient pas laisser ce qu'elles considéraient comme une partie d'elles. C'en été hors de question !

Lorsqu'un policier tenta de séparer Hitoki de sa fille, celle-ci s'agrippa à la main de sa mère en criant.

-Laissez-moi ma fille ! protesta la femme. Tokito !

Alors le policier employa la manière forte. Il gifla Hitoki, qui, sous le choc, lâcha son enfant et tomba en arrière.

-Mamaaaaaaan !

L'homme fit reculer la fillette qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il la jeta par terre, et se retourna pour voir Hitoki qui revenait vers sa fille, les joues trempées de larmes. Akira aidait Tokito à se relever, quand la femme les prit tout les deux dans ses bras, malgré le policier qui tentait de l'en empêcher.

-Écoutez, tous les deux : il faut que vous partiez. Vous... vous m'entendez ? Sauvez-vous, sauvez votre vie ! Partez d'ici ! Prenez soin de vous et... et surtout, restez ensemble. On est toujours plus fort à deux.

Elle sanglotait. Ensuite, il semblait à Tokito que le reste était un rêve. Sa mère, frappée de nouveau, par une matraque ou un objet dans ce genre. Son visage, couvert de larmes, sa lèvre saignant, se syeux, si rassurants, et sa dernière phrase avant d'être emmenée avec toutes les autres femmes, criant, hurlant, pleurant :

_-Je t'aime Tokito._

Un murmure tira la fillette de sa longue léthargie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il la rassurait. Elle ne savait pas qui parlait, mais peu importe. Elle se sentait ne sécurité. Le murmure reprit. Il devint insistant. Elle fit un effort pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-...o

O ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-...kito

De mieux en mieux !

-Tokito ?

Tiens... cela lui disait quelque chose. Ce mot. Tokito. La fillette ouvrit les yeux, et vit, penché au-dessus d'elle, le visage d'Akira, qui l'appelait :

-Tokito ?

Elle cligna des yeux, et remua un peu, pour lui signifiait qu'elle était réveillée. Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre, allongés sur les planches du châlit. Elle se redressa, et constata que la baraque était presque vide. Alors elle se souvint de cet horrible moment. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Elle se tourna vers Akira :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Ta mère a dit qu'il fallait absolument sortir d'ici. pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'ai repéré un défaut dans les barbelés. Nous pourrions nous y glisser, et sortir d'ici.

-Depuis combien de temps, je suis inconsciente ?

-Deux jours. Tiens, ta ration de pain, que j'ai récupérée pour toi.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. Gardons la, pour quand on sera dehors.

-Alors tu me suis ?

-Bien sûr ! Maman a dit qu'il fallait qu'on reste tous les deux, non ? Quand partons nous ?

-Peu avant le lever du soleil. Il nous faudra attendre une ou deux heures, je pense.

Akira enveloppa le pain de Tokito dans un torchon qu'une gentille femme qui s'occupait d'eux lui avait donné. Il y ajouta les deux pommes qu'ils avaient reçu par un colis humanitaire envoyé par la Croix-Rouge pour les enfants qui étaient condamnés à restés dans le camp encore quelques temps.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux enfants attendirent. Quand l'heure vint, ils se glissèrent silencieusement à l'extérieur. A l'horizon, le ciel commençait à se dégager. La fraîcheur de la nuit les soulageait de l'écrasante chaleur de la journée.

A pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit, indiqué par Akira. Effectivement, il y avait un trou, pas bien grand, mais assez pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser.

-Vas-y, chuchota le garçon.

Il essaya de soulever un peu plus le barbelé, et Tokito se mit à plat ventre pour passer. Lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre côté, son ami lui donna le petit paquet de nourriture, avant de se faufiler à son tour. Quand tout deux furent de l'autre côté des barbelés, ils coururent. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul but : aller le plus loin possible. L'aube pointait. Bientôt, on remarquerait la disparition de deux enfants. On donnerait un signalement dans tous les alentours. Peut-être allait-on se mettre à les poursuivre.

Jacques était en train de souper avec sa femme, Clara, lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Grommelant, il alla ouvrir.

-Qui est-ce qui... commença-t-il d'humeur maussade.

Mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait à faire : deux petits enfants, pâle, les vêtements souillés, la mine défaite. La fillette blonde soutenait son ami, qui avait l'air mal en point.

-Ah... commença Jacques. Je vois. Vous êtes les enfants qui se sont échappés de Beaune, il y a quatre jours ? Je vous félicite d'avoir réussi à vous enfuir sous le nez de ces crétins de policiers collabos. Mais je ne veux pas d'histoire ici, alors veuillez repartir.

Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, il entendit la fillette :

-S'il-vous-plaît. Juste un peu d'eau et de quoi manger. Mon ami est malade. Je vous en prie.

-Non, je suis désolé mais non. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai une femme, une famille. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient accusés de résistance par ma faute. Désolé, je ne peux rien pour vous. Allez voir dans les ferme d'à-côté, peut-être.

-Jacques ? appela Clara de la cuisine. Qui est-ce ?

La femme se leva, et alla voir par elle-même. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux enfants, son cœur fut empli de pitié et de compassion.

-Voyons, Jacques ! Tu vois bien que ces enfants ont besoin d'aide !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! C'est bien toi qui rêverait de faire partie de la résistance, de foutre un raclée aux allemands et de traîner en justice tous les collabos, non ? Alors soit un peu brave, pour une fois. Ces enfants ont besoin de nous.

-Mais... si on les découvre chez nous... tout le monde prendra ! Non seulement nous, mais aussi nos familles !

-Ça aurait été pareil si tu étais entré dans la résistance. Allons, venez les enfants.

La femme les fit entrer. Elle prit dans ses bras Akira, incapable de tenir plus sur ses jambes. Elle l'allongea dans un lit improvisé au grenier, en promettant d'appeler, dès demain, un ami médecin, qui viendra l'examiner, sans parler des enfants à personne. Puis elle proposa à Tokito de se laver, elle lui donna des vêtements qui avaient appartenu à sa fille, et lui prépara quelque chose à manger.

Le lendemain, Tokito se réveilla dans un lit improvisé, composé exclusivement de paille bien chaude. A côté d'elle, Akira dormait. Elle se souvint de la veille, de l'homme réticent, et de sa femme, si gentille. Elle entendit des bruits, et vit la femme en question entrer, suivie d'un homme, qu'elle présenta comme étant le médecin. Celui-ci s'approcha du malade, demanda à Tokito les différents symptômes, examina son patient inconscient. Finalement, il les rassura, en disant qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple gastro-entérite, rien de bien alarmant. Elle passerait vite, d'après lui. Tokito était rassurée : Akira était son ami, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Lorsque les deux adultes repartirent, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et regarda le garçon endormi à côté d'elle. Dans sa tête, elle se remémorait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle revoyait ce jour-là, le 16 juillet 1942, dans un bus.

_ Hôtel Lutécia, Paris, 1945_

Retrouvailles, cris de joie, larmes, bonheur indescriptible. Tokito ressentait tout cela quand elle voyait des couples, des familles se retrouver. Ceux qui revenaient étaient terriblement maigres, avec le crâne rasé, les yeux hagards. On aurait dit des morts-vivants. Mais lorsqu'ils serraient contre eux les êtres qui leur étaient chers, ils étaient bien vivants. leurs cris de joie, leurs pleurs, leur douleur, tout cela montrait qu'ils étaient encore là, que l'Enfer ne les avait pas encore engloutis. Pas comme la majorité d'entre eux, qui avaient été moins chanceux.

-Tokito ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit en voyant Akira arriver.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Alors ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Rien. Ils ne sont pas là.

-Ne désespère pas. Attendons, ils reviendront, crois-moi.

Les paroles d'Akira étaient creuses. En réalité, il était convaincu qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Mais comment dire une chose si terrible ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit doucement Tokito en secouant la tête. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de venir ici. Papa et maman ne reviendront pas.

Elle prit la main d'Akira dans la sienne, et la serra fort. Prononcer ces mots lui avait demandé de la force, et du courage. Mais elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Et maintenant, elle se sentait soulagée. Akira serra son amie contre lui. Tout lui semblait si loin, et si proche en même temps.

Pour sa part, Tokito trouvait que tout ça, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait changée, l'avait grandie en un temps record. En effet, en trois ans, elle était passée de la petite fille, ne sachant pas se débrouiller seule et ayant sans cesse besoin de quelqu'un, à la jeune fille indépendante, mûre, ouverte d'esprit, et forte qu'elle était maintenant. Et ces changements, certainement n'auraient-ils jamais été faits, si elle ne l'avait pas croisé par hasard, ce matin du 16 juillet 1942.

_Paris, 1964_

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais enregistrer votre témoignage, sur votre première rencontre, ce jour-là. Car c'est un point de vu intéressant, de suivre un événement historique, en s'intéressant exclusivement aux relations que les gens ont entretenus lorsque ça s'est passé. De plus, il me semble que les liens, qu'ils soient de parenté, d'amitié ou autre, sont importants dans notre contexte, non ?

Tokito jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Puis elle se tourna vers la journaliste. Constatant qu'Akira ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle commença :

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bus, le 16 juillet 1942.

**Bonus-délire de l'auteure : la réaction des personnages**

Tokito (qui finit de lire) : c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Pourquoi je me bats pas, moi ?

Auteure : mais voyons Tokito ! Tu n'es qu'une petite fille de dix ans !

Tokito : oui mais moi, à dix ans, je savais maîtriser mon hokutoshichisei !

Auteure : d'accord, mais là, je t'ai présentée comme une fille _normale_.

Tokito : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne suis pas normale ? (éclaire sadique dans les yeux)

Auteure (cours dans tous les sens pour échapper à une volée de cartes mortelle) : maiiiis noooon ! C'eeeeest juuuuuste queeeeee lààààà t'eeeees touuuuut siiiiimpleeeemeeent paaas une samuuuuraaiii ! Arrêteeeee aaaaveeeec ceeees caaartes pleeeeaaaase !

Tokito : et il lui arrive quoi, à Fubuki ?

Auteure : bah... il est mort. Et Hitoki aussi.

Tokito : et la fin ?

Auteure : quoi la fin ?

Tokito : je cite : " _Tokito jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari_" C'est quoi, ça ?

Auteure : bah... tu t'es mariée. Y'à pas de mal.

Tokito : si. Parce que non seulement je me coltine ce minable d'Akira tout au long de ton histoire, mais en plus il faut qu'à la fin, je sois mariée à lui !

Auteure : avoue que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire.

Tokito (version rouge pivoine) : quoi mais que...

Auteure (cours de nouveau pour échapper à une nouvelle volée de cartes) : j'ai rien diiiit !

Tokito : mais bon... à pars ça... c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal cette histoire. Mais moi, j'te dis, les policiers du début, je leur aurai envoyé une bonne volée de cartes, ça les aurait calmés, et on ne se serait pas retrouvés dans des endroits pourri à crever de faim et de la mauvaise hygiène.

Auteure (à part) : mais y'aurait plus d'histoire après. (à Tokito) : je te rappelle que t'es pas samurai dans l'histoire.

Akira : elle est bizarre cette fanfic.

Auteure : tu trouves ?

Akira : elle est tordue. Tu nous fais passer pour des êtres fragiles et tout le tralala alors que c'est pas vrai.

Auteure : raah tu vas pas faire comme Tokito ! Vous-êtes-pas-samurai-dans-cette-histoire !

Akira : mais tout de même... Et puis pourquoi je reste tout le temps avec Tokito ?

Auteure : parce que "on est plus forts à deux".

Akira : mais pourquoi Tokito ?

Auteure : t'aurais préféré qui d'autre ?

Akira : Kyo !

Auteure : ouais masi Kyo c'est pas une fille. Donc ça ne va pas si je veux faire un mariage à la fin.

Akira : tiens d'ailleurs, j'allai t'en parler : pourquoi un mariage ? (ton très dur, presque cruel)

Auteure (flippe à mort) : par... parce que c'est mimi !

Akira : mimi ?! mimi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! En plus avec cette furie blonde !

Auteure : ouais mais tu l'aimes quand même bien ! aaaah ! (cours avec un Akira énervé derrière).

Akira : pourquoi Kyo est pas dans cette fic ?

Auteure : parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! na !

Akira : une fic sans Kyo, c'est pas une fic SDK.

Auteure : tu veux dire que ni toi, ni Tokito ne faites parti du SDK ?

Akira : non, mais c'est que ce n'est pas une vrai fic. voilà tout ! Bon ben bye bye ! essaie de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Auteure : Grrr... quel sale caractère ! même pas un mot gentil ! Au moins Tokito a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvée pas mal, mon histoire !

Hitoki : oh, c'est triste !

Fubuki : ouais... Pourquoi on est morts ?

Auteure : parce que. J'en ai décidé ainsi ! Hitoki a donné sa vie pour que sa fille puisse survivre ! N'est-ce pas beau, ça ?

Fubuki : et moi ? J'apparais presque pas.

Auteure : si, au début. Tu défends ta femme.

Fubuki : ouais mais je disparais ensuite. C'est pas juste.

Auteure : Roh làlà ! Jamais contents, ces personnages, franchement.

Hitoki : si, moi je suis contente. Même si c'est un peu triste ce qu'il se passe avec Tokito.

Auteure (saute au cou de Hitoki) : HITOKIIII ! Je t'adore ! Bisous bisous ! Enfin un personnage de satisfait dans tout ça.

Bon ben, à la prochaine !

Tokito : essaie de faire mieux, la prochaine fois !

Akira : exactement ! Sinon, ça ira très mal !


	3. Au bord de la plage

Tokito regarda l'horizon. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa chevelure, faisant voleter ses mèches blondes. La mer faisait de douces vagues et venait s'échouer sur le sable. A l'ouest, le soleil descendait lentement. Il formait une énorme boule rouge, qui illuminait de ses derniers rayons la plage déserte. Tokito soupira. Elle se sentait vide. Elle fit quelques pas sur le sable, sans quitter des yeux l'horizon.

Depuis qu'il était parti, elle avait cette impression d'être abandonnée et seule comme jamais. Elle l'avait attendu, avait espéré qu'il revienne. Mais rien. Elle était restée un long moment chez les Mibu, avait vu l'évolution des recherches d'Akari sur la maladie de la mort. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il l'avait laissée seule.

Lorsque le remède d'Akari avait été mis au point, et après qu'elle le lui ait injecté, Tokito était parti. Elle voulait voyager, car elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Histoire de ne pas tomber dans une dépression, elle aavit vu du pays. Elle était passé partout. Avait découvert de nombreuses choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle était partie, deux ans et demi. Avant de revenir au point de départ. Elle y avait retrouvé tout le monde. Sauf lui. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il n'était jamais revenu. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il ne reviendrait pas, elle le savait. Pourtant, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, elle continuait d'espérer. Qu'un jour, il se déciderait à revenir, à les revoir.

Tokito avait pas mal changé. Déjà, depuis que Akari k'avait soignée de la maladie de la mort, elle avait pu reprendre sa véritable apparence. Ainsi, elle avait prit quelques centimètres (un ou deux). Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux, mais pas aussi courts qu'avant. Ils étaient légèrement plus longs. Elle avait également prit quelques formes, mais qu'elle noyait dans des kimonos larges. Son style vestimentaire, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Elle affectait tout autant qu'avant des tenues masculines. Elle se sentait bien là-dedans.

Ses pieds laissaient des empreintes dans le sable. Des empreintes que la marée montante aurait tîot fait d'effacer. Tokito poussa un profond soupire. Encore une journée de passée. Et il n'était toujours pas là. Elle s'assit au sol, les yeux dans le vague. L'odeur de la mer lui parvenait. Elle aimait cette odeur ! Elle ferma les yeux, sans penser à rien. Sinon à lui. Et laissa les larmes couler. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son petit corps fut secoué par des spasmes, mais elle ne tenta pas de se calmer. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule.

Elle releva la tête et se retourna. Lui. C'était lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Il lui sourit, et s'assit à côté d'elle :

-C'est Yuya, qui m'a dit où je pouvais te trouver.

Tokito ne dit rien, trop surprise.

-Tu m'as manquée, tu sais. Je crois que j'ai eu tort de partir sans toi.

-Où étais-tu ?

Enfin, elle avait réussi à lâcher une phrase.

-Boh... par-ci par-là. Rien de bien palpitant. Je me suis ennuyé sans toi. Sans toit pour me crier dessus.

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu provocant. Cependant, Tokito n'y répondit pas.

-Tu es vraiment cruel, de m'avoir lâchée comme ça.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû, je sais.

-Je m'en fous de tes excuses. ça fait deux ans et demi que je t'attends ! Tu crois quoi ? Que ça été une partie de plaisir pour moi ?

Elle commença à s'énerver contre lui.

-Tu crois que j'ai été super heureuse, moi, pendant tout ce temps ?

-je regrette vraiment, Tokito, crois-moi.

-Je m'en fous, je veux seulement que tu comprennes ! Que tu comprennes ce que j'ai pu ressentir, moi !

Elle ne put pas en ajouter une. Il venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle le regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-C'est quand je me suis retrouvé sans toi que j'ai compris. En fait, tu m'as manqué tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

Il lui fit un superbe sourire. Comme y résister ? Tokito sentit son coeur battre plus fort et elle rougit fortement. Il passa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement :

-Tu es vraiment devenue belle, tu sais. Enfin... déjà que tu l'étais avant.

Tokito le fixa, et sourit à son tour. Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser-là fut plus langoureux et passionné que le premier. Un doux baiser amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle carressa ses cheveux blond vénitiens, et murmura :

-Je t'aime Akira.


	4. Jugula

La foule hurlait, frappait du pied au sol, claquait dans les mains. Tous demandaient du sang, des morts. Assise dans une tribune à part protégée du soleil qui tapait fort, Tokito regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle écoutait la foule en délire. Elle n'avait qu'un ordre à donner, qu'un geste à faire. C'était elle la reine ici. Elle attendit un peu, puis baissa le pouce. L'homme mis à terre dans l'arène sut alors que c'était fini pour lui. Il sentit la dure lame lui traverser le corps, une horrible sensation de froid et poussa son dernier soupire. la foule applaudit. Tokito resta de marbre. C'était elle, qui tenait la vie de tous ces hommes entre ses mains. Elle le savait et elle se sentait puissante. L'homme à côté d'elle se pencha vers son oreille :

-Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ?

-Merveilleux, oui... répondit Tokito d'un ton las.

* * *

Elle était vêtue d'une belle stola (1) blanche et légère, de sandales et d'un superbe collier en or. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts. C'était son style à elle. Un style qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Bien que ses goûts ne soient pas partagés par tout le monde.

On traîna le corps hors de l'arène. le vainqueur sortit à sa suite, acclamé par la foule en délire. Combien d'hommes étaient morts depuis le début des jeux ? Tokito n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. En tout cas, un grand nombre.

* * *

Les combattants suivants arrivèrent. La jeune femme les dévisagea, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Celui de gauche était un grand noir, costaud, vraiment bien taillé. Il tenait un trident dans une main, un filet dans l'autre. Celui de droite était plus petit et plus fluet. Il n'était aps une montagne de muscles comparé à son adversaire. Ses cheveux blond vénitiens étaient mi-longs -quelques mèches tombaient sur le haut de son visage- et ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert émeraude. Il était armé d'un glaive et d'un bouclier. Pour Tokito, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait perdre.

L'arbitre donna le signal de départ et les combattants se mirent position de défense. L'homme au filet fit tournoyer son objet plusieurs fois au dessus de sa tête sans grande conviction. Le véritable combat n'avait pas encore commencé. les deux adversaires se cherchèrent, un long moment, sans vraiment s'approcher. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme au filet décide de se jeter sur son ennemi. Alors un véritable duel s'engagea. Contrairement à ce que Tokito pensait, le blond était agile et évitait à chaque fois de se faire prendre au piège. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez d'allonge pour aller blesser son adversaire. Pendant de longues minutes, ce fut esquive sur esquive. Lorsque le noir décida d'utiliser son trident, le blond para avec son bouclier. Mais un coup, très puissant, le fit voler en éclat. Il n'avait plus rien pour se protéger.

La foule hurlait. Elle sentait que le dénouement approchait. Sans bouclier, le blond était fichu. Fini. la foule avait hâte. Elle voulait du sang.

Le noir attaqua avec plus de vigueur. Il était rapide. Il maniait son filet et son trident avec agilité. Son adversaire eut soudainement plus de mal. Il tentait, tant bien que mal, d'esquiver. Mais il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Hormis la mort.

Tokito regardait, impassible. Le blond allait perdre et mourir. N"néanmoins, il s'acharnait, se battait avec démence. Il voulait vivre. mais son glaive ne faisait pas le poids. Au bout d'un long moment de lutte acharnée, le noir le prit au piège dans son filet. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ! Il vit le trident se lever dangeureusement. Il allait mourir ! Le noir attendit l'ordre de mise à mort. Il ne bougea pas.

* * *

La foule trépignait. Du sang ! Elle voulait du sang ! Elle criait en pointant le pouce vers le bas.

-Jugula ! Jugula ! (2)

Tokito ne pouvait ses détacher du spectacle. Elle l'avait prévu, qu'il allait perdre. Tous n'attendaient qu'elle. Il n'attendaient qu'un ordre. Elle se leva lentement, posa les deux mains sur la rambarde :

-Mitte. (3)

Des murmures parcoururent la foule. Ils se demandaient pourquoi. Tokito demanda aux deux hommes de s'approcher.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle au noir.

-Tracius.

-Et toi ? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

-Akira.

Tokito les regarda, l'un après l'autre.

-Vous nous avez offert un beau spectacle.

La foule se taisait. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer.

-Akira. Tu as perdu mais tu t'es néanmoins, bien battu. Tu l'as fait avec courage et honneur. C'est pourquoi je vous déclare tous deux vainqueurs.

Les spectateurs restèrent un moment bouche bée avant d'applaudir et de hurler. Tokito esquissa un sourire :

-En plus de cela, je vous rends votre liberté. Je vous déclare affranchis.

L'homme à côté d'elle se leva d'un bond :

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! je veux que tu les libères. Maintenant !

Elle regarda les gladiateurs. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à quitter Akira. Lui, un simple esclave destiné à mourir, il l'avait charmée. Et ce, en un seule et premier combat.

* * *

1 : stola = toge féminine

2 : jugula : "égorgez-le". C'était la demande de mise à mort pour les gladiateurs.

3 : Mitte = "laissez-le". Pour épargner un gladiateur perdant.


	5. Unis dans la mort

Ce 12 août 1943 était un beau jour ensoleillé. Un temps d'été. S'il n'y avait pas la guerre, tout aurait été parfait. Les familles seraient parties pique-niquer au bord de l'eau, ensuite elles auraient fait la sieste dans l'herbe, puis les enfants seraient partis jouer avec leurs amis dans la rue. Le soir, elles auraient dîné à l'extérieur, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Mais la réalité était loin de ce charmant tableau qui aurait pu être vrai. Si seulement il n'y avait pas la guerre.

* * *

Tokito poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se reçut un magistral coup de poing. La blessure à sa lèvre inférieur se rouvrit et un liquide rouge en sortit. Son oeil gauche avait une teinte bleuâtre. Sa tempe saignait, tout comme les blessures qu'elle avait à l'épaule, aux joues, aux mains. De multiples hématomes se voyaient sur son visage. Posé et immobilisé sur une chaise, son corps était en lambeau. Tout comme la robe qu'elle portait. Elle se souvenait. Cette robe, c'était son fiancé, Akira, qui le lui avait offerte. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était fiancée avec lui. Ils ne savaient pas encore quand ils allaient se marier. Mais il lui avait promis que ce serait pour bientôt.

Depuis quatre jours, on la frappait, on lui criait dessus, on l'attachait. Mais elle ne lâchait pas un mot. Elle n'avait même pas donné son nom. Mais ils avaient fini par le savoir, sans son aide.

Les membres de Tokito tremblèrent. Elle les sentait à peine tant la douleur était atroce. Elle se sentait incapable de prononcer un son. De dire une phrase.

-Vous allez me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, et après, vous serez libre, assura d'une voix douce l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Il avait un accent très prononcé. Mais elle comprenait tout ce qu'il disait car il articulait beaucoup et prenait son temps. Sauf lorsqu'il était énervé.

-Qui sont les chefs ?

La vue de Tokito se brouilla. Elle vit flou. Elle n'avait plus la force de lever la tête pour regarder l'homme en uniforme. Elle ne savait plus très bien comment il s'appelait. Herr Ganz ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Herr Ziegler ? Pas lui non plus. Herr Schreider ? Oui, du moins un nom comme ça.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Schreider fit un signe à celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. Celui-ci s'avança et gifla Tokito. Nouveau cri. Nouvelle trace sur son visage.

-Qui sont les chefs ? répéta l'homme.

Tokito ferma les yeux. Les chefs. Elle n'allait pas donner leurs noms. Ce serait les trahir. Mais elle pensa fortement à eux. Il y avait Kyo le taciturne. Kyoshiro, son meilleur ami, qui le suivait partout. Et celui qu'on appelait Ex Roi-Rouge. Elle les revoyait, tous les trois.

L'image resta gravée dans sa mémoire, même lorsque l'homme la frappa de nouveau. Schreider soupira :

-Vous êtes bien obstinée.

Tokito ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait rien dire. Schreider la fit détacher de la chaise et, la tenant fermement par le col, l'amena jusqu'à une baignoire remplie d'eau. Il la força à se mettre à genoux.

-Qui sont les chefs ? Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois.

Les lèvres de Tokito tremblèrent mais ne prononcèrent aucun nom. Kyo. Kyoshiro. Ex Roi-Rouge. Elle pensa à eux.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une pression sur sa tête et elle se retrouva la tête sous l'eau glacé. Elle crut que son coeur allait lâcher. Elle essaya de se débattre. Mais la personne qui la maintenait était plus forte qu'elle et quelqu'un lui avait lié les mains dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle crut que ses poumons allaient éclater, on la ressortit. Elle haletait.

-Qui sont les chefs ?

Le supplice de la baignoire était, à son goût, la pire des tortures. Elle préférait encore se faire frapper, se faire arracher les ongles ou brûler la peau avec des mégots que se faire mettre la tête sous l'eau. En quatre jours, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait tout testé. Mais elle n'avait pas parlé.

-Je vois que vous ne semblez pas vouloir répondre à ma question. Dans ce cas, donnez moi d'autres noms. Les noms de vos alliés.

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il la gifla avec force :

-Je veux des noms ! hurla-t-il.

Tokito ouvrit la bouche. Schreider l'entendit dire quelque chose. Il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda de répéta. Elle dit son nom. Tokito Mibu. Ce fut le seul qu'elle donna. Fou de rage, l'homme la frappa si fort qu'elle tomba en arrière. Sa tête cogna le carreau froid. Elle était incapable de se relever toute seule. Alors on l'aida, en l'empoignant par sa chevelure blonde. On la ramena -ou plutôt on la traîna- de nouveau vers la baignoire. Et le supplice recommença. L'enfer n'a pas de fin, semble-t-il.

Le supplice continuait sans cesse. Tout comme les hurlements, les questions. Tokito pensa à son fiancé. Akira. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle aurait vraiment voulu se marier avec lui. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ils s'aimaient, et formaient un beau couple. Il avait vingt-six ans. Elle en avait vingt-trois. Ils s'étaient connus lorsqu'elle avait dix-huit ans, par des amis en commun. Ils s'étaient de suite plûs. Ils s'étaient fiancés, trois ans plus tôt. A la fin de la guerre. Du moins, à la fin de la guerre pour la France. Mais l'Occupation, l'envie de résister à l'envahisseur avait changé leurs plans. Ils avaient repoussé leur mariage à plus tard. Ils avaient tant de projets pour le futur ! Elle aurait souhaité un enfant, vivre heureuse avec lui, loin de la guerre, de la haine, des morts et des drames. Ils s'étaient dit que lors de leur lune de miel, ils partiraient. Ils ne savaient pas encore où, ils choisiraient le moment venu. Akira. Ce nom résonna dans sa tête et quelques larmes lui échappèrent. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur. C'était des larmes de tristesse. A l'idée que peut-être plus jamais elle ne le reverrait.

* * *

Akari, le coeur battant, entra dans la komandantur. Elle se présenta à un secrétaire qui fit appeler Herr Schreider. L'homme vint accueillir la doctoresse et la mena vers un sous-sol. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer la femme.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Il y avait une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'années, assise sur une chaise. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés. Elle était évanouie. Son visage était tuméfié, il saignait de partout. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés. Tout comme sa robe déchiquetée.

-Cette fille fait partie de ces terroristes qui nous attaquent sans cesse. J'ai besoin des informations qu'elle pourrait me fournir. Je veux que vous la réanimiez, ordonna Schreider.

Akari resta un moment interdite, avant de demander à ce qu'on libère ses poignets et qu'on la laisse seule avec sa patiente.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Il y a intêret, docteur.

Lorsque tous les hommes se furent retirés et qu'Akari se retrouva seule avec la jeune fille, celle-ci s'éveilla. En la voyant, elle essaya de parler. Akari alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tokito ! dit-elle tout bas. Quelle horreur ! Je...

-Akari, coupa la jeune fille, tue-moi.

-Pardon ? Non...non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Tokito !

Elles parlaient bas. Pour ne pas qu'on les entende.

-Je t'en prie, Akari.

Les yeux de Tokito devinrent implorants. La jeune femme secoua la tête en répétant "je ne peux pas".

-S'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, que de passer quatre jours dans ces sous-sols. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas parler. Il n'y a que la mort qui puisse me délivrer, et vous sauver. Je n'ai jamais dit vos noms. Mais on ne peut plus continuer. Ils nous attraperaient tous. Il faut le dire à Kyo. Il faut qu'il change ses plans. Akari, tue-moi !

Akari fema les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard avait changé :

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui. Il est dans ma poche. Je ne peux pas l'attraper. Fais le pour moi. Je le croquerai sans hésister.

-Non, pas ça. Si tu le prends, ça va sentir l'amande. Attends un instant.

Akari posa sa trousse médicale sur la table, fouilla dedans. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Tokito, elle avait un seringue en main.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

-Très bien.

-Akari...

-Quoi ?

-Dis à Akira que je l'aime, et que je regrette sincèrement. J'aurai tant aimé l'épouser. Tu lui diras ?

-Bien sûr.

* * *

Akira descendit les marches. La maison était silencieuse. Si silencieuse, depuis qu'ils avaient emmené Tokito. Il voulait la sauver, mais il ne savait pas comment. On frappa. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir. Il vit Akari, qui était très pâle. Rapidement, il la fit entrer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda et fondit en larmes.

-Akari !

-Je... Je l'ai tuée. De mes propres mains.

-Qui ça ?

-Tokito.

A cette révélation, Akira recula, comme frappé en plein ventre par un poing invisible.

-To... Tokito ? Tu l'as tuée ?

-Elle me l'a demandé. Elle voulait que je lui fasse avaler sa capsule de cyanure qu'elle n'a pas pu prendre. Mais finalement, je l'ai piquée. Le cyanure, ça sent l'amande. Je n'aurai pas pu faire passer ça pour une mort suite à de trop graves blessures.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Akari ?

Akira était pâle comme la mort. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Tu n'as pas vu comment elle était. Ces brutes l'ont frappée sans relâche, et tellement fort ! La pauvre. Elle n'a pas parlé. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aimait, et qu'elle regrettait sincèrement. Elle aurait souhaité plus que tout t'épouser.

Akira la regarda. Puis il se mit à sangloter. Tous deux pleurèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Inconssolables.

-Je ne voulais pas, hoqueta Akari. Mais elle a insisté. Elle souffrait trop. Au moins, sa mort a été rapide. Elle n'a pas eu la temps de souffrir plus. Mais je ne l'aurai pas fait si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé. Je...

-Je sais, coupa le jeune homme. Tu as bien fait. Si elle te l'a demandé, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre choix pour elle.

Il se dirigea vers une commode, ouvrit un tirroir et en sortit un révolver.

-Qui l'a torturée ? Qui t'a appelé à la komandantur ? Qui se chargeait des opérations ?

-Herr Schreider. Mais... Akira ! Que vas-tu faire ?

-Tu me prêtes ta voiture ?

-Tu veux aller à la komandantur ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle vit bien qu'il était décidé. Elle soupira :

-Je vais t'y emmener.

* * *

La voiture se gara et Akira en descendit. Akari resta au volant.

-Tu es sûr que...

-Je me fiche bien de ce qui arrivera. Tokito n'est plus là, ma vie n'a plus grande importance maintenant.

-Mais...

Il la fit taire et lui adressa encore quelques mots avant de s'éloigner.

Il entra dans le bâtiment. Il demanda au secrétaire s'il pouvait voir Herr Schreider. A ce moment-là, l'homme en question passa. Il s'arrêta en entendant son nom.

-Je suis, Herr Schreider. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je veux vous parler de la jeune femme, morte dans vos sous-sol il y a peu de temps. Tokito Mibu.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Que lui voulez-vous ?

-A elle rien. Mais c'est à vous que je veux parler. Je suis son fiancé, et vous venez me retirer tout ce que j'avais de plus cher. Vous avez torturé, blessé, fait souffrir celle qui était la femme la plus chère à mon coeur. Jamais je ne pourrai vous le pardonner.

D'un geste rapide, il sortit son révolver de sa poche.

Akari entendit un coup de feu. Puis dans la seconde qui suivirent, plusieurs détonations. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se souvenait des derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits, avant d'entrer dans la komandantur :

"Si Tokito et moi ne pouvons être unis dans la vie, alors nous le serons dans la mort".

La mort. Il venait de la trouver, certainement après avoir tiré sur Herr Schreider. Akari soupira et démarra. Elle s'éloigna de la komandantur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues.

Ce 12 août 1943 était un beau jour ensoleillé. Mais la pluie ne cessait de tomber et de ruisseler dans le coeur d'Akari. Ce 12 août 1943, jamais elle ne l'oublierait. C'était un jour de drame. Un double suicide. Mais au moins, se disait-elle, ils seront à jamais réunis au ciel, ces deux là. Le 12 août 1943 était le jour où deux amants, parmi tant d'autres, avaient décidé de s'unir à jamais dans la mort.


	6. Amour d'une nuit ou d'une vie ?

_Ce one-shot n'est pas hard mais il y a quelques passages à connotations sexuelles ou érotique (bien que pas crû). C'est très soft mais je mets tout de même un petit avertissement. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas décri en détails ^^_

**Amour d'une nuit ou d'une vie ?**

C'était un beau gosse. Un bon coup. Un mec à filles. Tout le monde le disait. Elle le savait. Elle avait beau être nouvelle à la FAC, elle l'avait vite appris. Tout le monde parlait de lui. On le repérait rapidement : il était toujours entouré de nombreuses filles, toujours différentes suivant les jours. Elles n'étaient pas jalouses les unes des autres, elles étaient même amies. Les seules fois où elles se disputaient, c'était pour savoir laquelle passerait la nuit avec lui.

Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Mais il ne faisait pas de différence suivant les âges. Pour lui, une fille était une fille. Qu'elle ait dix-huit, vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, qu'importe. Elle était jolie et beaucoup -amis ou simples connaissances- lui avaient conseillé de tenter sa chance avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ses façons de passer, d'une copine à l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation rapide de seulement vingt-quatre heures. Elle voulait un amour, un vrai, pas un de ceux qui ne durent qu'un soir, qu'une nuit. En vérité, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, et quand elle en avait un, ils ne restaient ensemble que quelque mois tout au plus. Peut-être s'ennuyaient-ils avec elle ?

Elle avait très vite appris son nom : Akira. Les filles n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche. Akira par-ci, Akira par-là. Il était partout, dans toutes les conversations. Et il aimait ça. Ses amis étaient un peu jaloux de son succès et il n'était pas rare que leur copine les trompe pour une seule nuit, afin de la passer avec lui, Akira. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt beau. Non, en vérité, il était très beau. Irrésistible, des fois. Il semblait gentil et agréable. Pas vraiment le genre de mec qui se la joue trop, bien qu'il puisse lui arriver de vanter un peu son succès. Certainement aurait-il fait un excellent ami. Sauf qu'elle était une fille, et que des amies avec un "e", il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup. Car elles étaient pour lui des copines d'une nuit, des filles avec qui il avait couché. Mais pas des amies à proprement parler.

A entendre les témoignages de ses copines, il était vraiment un bon coup. Toutes disaient qu'il était doué au lit et qu'avec lui, elles grimpaient sans difficulté au septième ciel. La seule chose -qui était, pour certaines, un problème- c'était qu'il ne recommençait jamais deux fois avec la même fille. Certaines se lamentaient, disant qu'elles ne trouveraient plus jamais un mec comme lui. Que plus jamais elles n'éprouveraient ce plaisir intense qu'elles avaient ressenti en partageant son lit. Mais bon, on ne change pas les habitudes.

Parfois, elle lui jetait un coup d'oeil discret, pour le voir de près. Toujours entouré de filles. Il était à chaque fois souriant. Elle aurait pu s'approcher de lui, vouloir faire connaissance, cela n'aurai gêné ni choqué personne. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas d'un mec comme lui.

* * *

Ce jour-là -un après-midi frais de février- elle était avec trois amies. Okuni, la grande brune à la forte poitrine, un peu femme fatale sur les bords. Mahiro, plus discrète mais tout aussi jolie. Et Yuya, la jeune blonde toujours souriante, à présent petite amie de Kyo, le grand copain d'Akira. Elles discutaient devant le portail. Elles venaient de terminer les cours et débattaient sur ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire en attendant les bus. Les trois amies habitaient assez éloignées de la FAC tandis que elle, elle pouvait rentrer à pied. Plus d'une fois, en cas de mauvais temps, elles avaient trouvé refuge chez elle.

-On peut aller regarder les boutiques, proposa Okuni, qui, depuis le début, ne se détachait pas de l'idée d'aller faire les magasins.

-Oui mais tu as de l'argent ? demanda-t-elle, montrant son non-accord pour passer le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des vêtements.

-On peut aller au square, dit alors Mahiro. Pour discuter. Et puis, il paraît qu'ils l'ont refait. Il est peut-être encore plus beau.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? voulut alors savoir Okuni. Regarder les pâquerettes pousser ?

La jeune étudiante s'empourpra et bredouilla quelque chose incompréhensible.

-Tiens ! s'exclama alors Yuya, en regardant vers la FAC.

Toutes tournèrent la tête, d'un même mouvement. Un groupe de garçons arrivait.

-C'est Kyo ! Il a peut-être une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire.

Okuni dodelina la tête sans rien dire. Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour laisser Kyo prendre des décisions.

Quelques instants plus tard, six jeunes hommes et une fille arrivèrent, parlant et rigolant. Elle reconnut Kyo, le copain de Yuya. Et puis le grand costaud, c'était Bontenmaru. Il était sympa et il semblait l'apprécier. Ensuite venait Hidetada, que tout le monde surnommait Tigre Rouge. Son fidèle bandana toujours noué sur sa tête. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi c'était parce qu'il avait une grosse calvitie en haut du crâne. A cette pensée, elle pouffa de rire.

-Quoi ? demanda Mahiro.

-Rien, rien.

Puis Akari, la fille qui était toujours collée dans leurs pattes. Mais ils l'aimaient bien, c'était pourquoi ils ne la chassaient pas. Yukimura, le deuxième beau gosse de la FAC -faisant concurrence à Akira, et perdant, mais de peu. Un jeune blond un peu tête en l'air... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Keikoku, surnommé Luciole par ses copains. Toujours dans les nuages et jamais au même rythme que les autres. Mais il était drôle et gentil. Et enfin, c'était lui. Akira. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé et n'avait jamais voulu venir lorsque ses trois amies lui proposaient de les rejoindre, quand elles prenaient la décision d' aller faire un peu la conversation avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait parfois combien sur les trois avaient déjà couché avec lui. Peut-être toutes.

Yuya fit un grand signe de la main et le groupe se dirigea vers ls quatre copines.

-Salut ! dit Kyo, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez fini, vous aussi ?

-Oui, et on voulait savoir si vous aviez quelque chose à faire.

-On va faire un karaoké, vous êtes partantes ? demanda Yukimura, avec un clin d'oeil.

Les filles se regardèrent et acquièssèrent.

-Alors on y va ! s'exclama Akari en prenant le tête de la troupe.

Bontenmaru dû tirer Luciole par la manche, lequel fit un petit :

-On va où ? Ah au karaoké ? Bon j'arrive.

La bande était joyeuse et les différentes conversations étaient très animées.

-Ah ben tiens, c'est pas souvent qu'on te voit avec nous.

Brusquement, elle releva la tête. Il marchait à côté d'elle et sourait. Elle aimait bien ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un joli vert émeraude. Elle trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

-Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu. J'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, si. Je m'étonnais juste.

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire mais elle ne le regarda pas.

-Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, je peux tout aussi bien me renseigner auprès d'Okuni.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle d'un ton agacé. Je m'appelle Tokito, ça te va ?

-Ca me va très bien. Moi c'est Akira.

-Je sais. Tout le monde te connait mais je doute que tu connaisses tout le monde. La preuve : tu ne savais même pas mon nom alors que je savais le tiens.

-C'est la réputation, ce n'est pas de ma faute, répondit-il, d'un ton légèrement trop vantard.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire :

-Ne serais-tu pas en train de frimer, par hasard ?

A son tour il la regarda et dit, d'un ton enjoué et ironique :

-Mais non, mais non, pas du tout !

Elle ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Tu vois que tu sais sourire ! s'exclama alors Akira. Et crois-moi, t'es bien mieux comme ça.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de karaoké, ils étaient toujours en train de discuter. Okuni se planta devant eux, l'air joyeux :

-Je vois que vous avez fini par faire connaissance ! C'était triste de se dire que Tokito était la seule à ne pas t'avoir connu. Mais maintenant, le problème est réglé !

Elle rit et la concernée rougit un peu. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous s'amusèrent comme des fous.

* * *

Après cet évènement, Tokito accepta de venir avec ses amies, pour aller voir Kyo et compagnie. Comme toujours, Akira était entouré de filles en tout genre et de tout âge. Mais il n'hésitait pas à parler avec elle et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'il était vraiment très gentil. Il savait faire des approches douces, sans brusquer. Il était loin des mecs qui demandent à la fille qu'ils viennent de rencontrer de coucher avec eux. Tokito avait remarqué que pas une seule fois il avait fait allusion à une éventuelle relation d'une nuit. De temps en temps, il parlait de ses propres expériences, de telle ou telle fille. Mais jamais il ne lui posait de question sur elle dans ce domaine. Certainement qu'il préférait qu'elle en parle elle-même, si elle en avait envie. Sauf que justement, elle ne le voulait pas.

-Finalement, tu t'entends bien avec Akira, déclara Mahiro, un jour.

-Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? demanda Yuya, avec un souire malicieux.

-Il... est sympa, répondit Tokito, les joues roses.

-Sympa et beau gosse, ajouta Okuni, sur le même ton que Yuya.

Tokito dévisagea ses trois amies, qui la regardaient comme si elles attendaient quelque chose d'elle.

-Eh, oh ! Attendez une minute ! J'espère que vous n'essayez pas de me traîner jusque dans son lit ! J'ai juste dit qu'il était sympa.

-Oui mais depuis ce fameux après-midi, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler avec lui, répliqua Mahiro.

-C'est juste qu'il a de bons sujets de conversation. C'est vrai, que j'aime bien parler avec lui. Mais parler n'est pas synonyme de coucher, que je sache.

Personne ne répondit mais Tokito lut clairement dans le regard de ses amies qu'elles n'étaient pas convaincues.

* * *

Un soir, après les cours, tandis que la jeune étudiante prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Akira la rattrapa. Elle fut surprise de le voir mais aussi plutôt contente. Ca aller casser un peu l'ambiance monotone qu'il y avait, à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait seule, à pied, sans personne à qui parler. De fil en aiguille, ils apprirent qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre -Akira n'était qu'à quatre rues plus loin. Alors le jeune homme lui proposa de venir boire un vers chez lui. C'était vendredi soir, son travail pour les cours pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain.

Tokito hésita. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds chez lui. Pourtant...

Finalement, elle accepta.

L'appartement d'Akira n'était pas très grand. Il habitait seul. Ses parents l'avaient acheté, plusieurs années plus tôt, en vu d'en faire une location. Cela avait marché un temps puis plus rien. Alors ils l'avaient passé à leur fils, qui devait étudier dans la ville.

Le salon était sobre, mais cela plaisait à Tokito. Un canapé, quelques poufs, une table basse, deux plantes vertes dans un coin, quelques objets de décoration sur une étagère en bois, une petite télé, quelques livres posés à même le sol, des cd à côté d'une chaîne hi-fi. Sur une chaise en bois, une petite pile de linge était soigneusement repassée et pliée.

-Désolé, c'est un peu en désordre, s'excusa Akira.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien.

Le jeune homme l'invita à s'asseoir et à sa demande il lui servit un verre de rhum. Il s'en versa un à lui aussi avant de la rejoindre.

-Il est sympa, ton appart.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Il est petit mais il a l'air confortable. J'ai tort ?

-Non, c'est vrai que je m'y sens bien.

Ils parlèrent de longues heures. Akira n'était jamais à cours d'idée. Il avait toujours un sujet à aborder. Tokito parlait peu de sa vie privée. Elle avait juste évoqué ses parents, habitant à une centaine de kilomètres de là. Son appartement, qui était à son oncle et sa tante -riche couple habitant à présent Paris. Mais pas plus. En revanche, elle ne se privait jamais de donner son opinion sur chaque sujet et de le défendre avec de bons arguments.

Elle quitta Akira vers vingt-deux heures trente. Il voulut la raccompagner mais elle refusa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se donne ce mal. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle se rendit compte que pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait proposé de coucher avec lui. Pas même en sous-entendu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était déçue. Mais elle trouvait cela étrange, venant d'un homme qui avait la réputation d'être un mec à filles. Avant de tourner dans un virage, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. Elle voyait encore l'immeuble d'Akira. Elle voulait savoir si quelqu'un venait chez lui. Un fille de la FAC. Mais personne.

Quelques autres soirs, elle fut invitée à boire un verre. Et comme la première fois, ils discutèrent, assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Akira semblait prendre plaisir à parler avec elle. D'ailleurs, un soir, il lui avait avoué qu'elle faisait partie des rares filles avec qui il pouvait avoir de si longues conversations, que cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle aimait bien, elle aussi, discuter longuement avec un verre de rhum, le vendredi soir. En fait, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Akira lui plaisait. Il avait tout : beau, sympa, agréable, cultivé, compréhensif et à l'écoute.

-Tu sais, lui dit une jour une fille que Tokito connaissait à peine, généralement, ça commence avec un verre sur le canapé et puis ça finit dans le lit.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien à ça mais elle n'oublia pas cette phrase.

Ses amies la charriaient toujours autant, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle était une fille normale et que donc il était tout à fait normal qu'elle rêve d'une relation d'une nuit avec le tombeur de la FAC. Chose que Tokito avait toujours contesté, sans convaincre personne.

* * *

Et puis un soir, tout bascula. C'était un vendredi, et comme souvent, Akira l'invita chez lui. Après avoir servi deux verres, il s'assit à côté d'elle et leurs interminables discussions commencèrent. Ils traitaient de tous les sujets. Du plus sérieux au plus délirant. Au bout d'un moment, Akira laissa échapper un :

-Tu sais, je t'aime bien, moi.

Tokito rougit et marmonna :

-Comme toutes ces filles qui sont passées ici.

-Oui, c'est peut-être vrai. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On a bien le droit de partager ses sentiments en plusieurs morceaux, non ?

Tokito ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'avait eu la réputation d'être une fille à mec ou une fille facile. Elle n'était pas comme Akira. Lorsqu'elle avait une relation, elle essayait de l'entretenir, de sorte qu'elle puisse durer longtemps -enfin, plusieurs mois. Même si elle avait rarement dépassé la barre des trois mois. Alors, avoir une relation d'une seule nuit... elle avait toujours été très loin de cette idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque dans sa vie. Elle l'adorait, elle l'aimait, même. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception de l'amour. Et certainement qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou et Akira y déposa un baiser. Elle tressaillit et se tourna vers lui. Elle allait répliquer mais il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Un simple petit baiser, mais déjà brûlant. Puis il la regarda, sans parler. Dans ses yeux, elle lisait une question. Il lui demandait si elle était d'accord. Et il rajoutait que si elle ne voulait pas, elle pouvait dire non. Qu'elle pouvait partir, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Dans sa tête, une voix lui criait qu'elle ne voulait pas. Qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de vivre une relation si éphémère. Mais en même temps, elle avait terriblement envie de sentir à nouveau ses douces lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Même si cela ne devait durer qu'une seule nuit.

Finalement, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait la désagréable sensation de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, peu importe. Le désir l'avait emporté sur la raison. Que diraient ses amies ? Certainement qu'elles ne manqueraient pas de la charrier encore plus, surtout après avoir entendu maintes et maintes fois ses différents arguments pour lesquels jamais elle ne terminerait dans les bras d'Akira. Cependant, à l'instant présent, Tokito ne pensait pas à ses amies ni à ce qu'il lui arriverait après, le lundi, lorsqu'elle passerait à nouveau le portail de la FAC.

Elle sentit Akira caresser doucement sa joue. Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle aimait bien le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il la regardait. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu as vraiment un joli visage, tu sais, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit du compliment et ne sut quoi répondre.

La main d'Akira passa sa main dans ses cheveux, blonds comme les blés. Puis elle descendit sur son cou, son épaule gauche, le long de son bras, avant de retomber sur son genou. Il lui sourit avant de l'étreindre doucement. Tokito se laissa faire et après hésitations, elle passa ses bras dans son dos afin de le coller un peu plus à elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou ainsi que les petits baisers qu'il y déposait.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si différente des autres filles. Elle aussi, avait fini par succomber au charme d'Akira. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle place elle occupait sur sa liste. Sûr, pas le première. Et certainement pas la dernière non plus. Elle n'était qu'un nom, qu'un visage, qu'une sensation, qu'une odeur, qu'un désir brûlant parmi tant d'autres. Qu'une fille parmi toutes celles qu'il avait déjà câlinées sur ce canapé.

Les mains d'Akira se firent d'un seul coup plus entreprenantes et lorsque Tokito les sentit caresser doucement sa peau sous son t-shirt, elle se raidit. Soudainement, sa lucidité lui revint. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Après tout, ça n'allait être que l'histoire d'une nuit.

Elle tenta de le repousser avec une légère pression sur ses bras. Pas assez pour le faire lâcher prise mais il comprit. Il retira ses mains et la regarda, avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il ne parla pas. Il attendait juste qu'elle dise quelque chose. Qu'elle s'explique. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Au contraire : son regard était doux et calme.

-Je... commença Tokito avant de s'interrompre, le rouge aux joues.

Elle baissa les yeux, bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Doucement, Akira posa une main sur sa joue, comme pour la rassurer. Ce contact fit effet et elle releva la tête pour le regarder à nouveau. Il lui souriait tendrement. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi.

-Je... je suis encore vierge, hésita-t-elle.

Il ne sembla ni surpris ni moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, j'irai doucement. Mais si tu n'as pas envie, dis-le. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je te comprendrai que tu n'aies pas envie d'avoir ta première fois comme ça. Je ne continuerai qu'avec ton accord. Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner chez toi.

Tokito resta muette. Akira lui souriait toujours avec bienveillance. Elle savait qu'il était sincère. Sa main, toujours posée sur sa joue, lui procurait une chaleur agréable.

Elle ne savait pas. Son coeur hésitait, balançait. Que faire ? Il était si gentil, si doux. Mais en même temps, ce n'était l'histoire que d'une seule nuit.

Finalement, peut-être prise par une folie sans nom, elle décida de s'abandonner à ses bras. Elle avait confiance en lui. En comprenant sa réponse, Akira la serra doucement dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Elle était bien, serrée contre lui. Elle se sentait protégée et aimée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il la mena jusque dans sa chambre et prit à nouveau les choses en main. Tokito se laissa faire. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait confiance. C'était un homme bien. Il la déshabilla lentement avant de l'étreindre à nouveau.

Cette nuit-là, Tokito découvrit des sensations et des plaisirs qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Pour la première fois, elle ressentit un désir brûlant et elle eut l'impression que son amour pour Akira était encore plus grand et plus puissant que tous ses autres amours réunis. Même s'il n'était voué qu'à durer une seule nuit.

Akira tint sa promesse. Il ne la brusqua pas et fut d'une extrême tendresse. Jamais Tokito ne l'avait imaginé comme ça. Elle se plaisait dans ses bras, sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Il resta à l'écoute de ses désirs et de ses ressentis. Il arrêtait lorsqu'il sentait que c'était désagréable pour elle et au contraire il approfondissait ce qui lui procurait du plaisir. Elle avait l'impression de voler. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi amoureuse.

Cette nuit-là fut magique et Tokito offrit à son amant d'un soir la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Celui-ci accueillit son cadeau dans un sourire tendre et l'aida pour qu'elle puisse le donner sans douleur. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle avait choisi le bon partenaire pour sa première fois.

Tokito s'endormit, bercée par Akira, le corps vibrant encore de toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il lui avait faites découvrir. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Blottie contre lui, elle sentait ses mains sur sa peau, qui la caressaient doucement. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle eut le temps de sentir un doux et tendre baiser dans son cou. Elle sourit.

Le lendemain, Akira, s'éveilla le premier. Tokito était toujours blottie contre lui. Il esquissa un sourire et la regarda dormir. Elle était paisible, serreine. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la déranger. Alors il attendit.

Lorsqu'il la sentit remuer, une demi-heure plus tard, il caressa doucement son dos. Elle leva la tête vers lui, encore à moitié endormie.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien.

Elle bâilla et Akira la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu es vraiment belle quand tu dors.

Tokito rougit fortement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel compliment. En même temps, c'était la première nuit qu'elle passait avec une homme.

Ils se turent et la jeune fille prit le temps de bien se réveiller. Lorsque se fut fait, elle commença à se lever. Elle attrapa ses vêtements, qu'Akira avait laissés au bout du lit et s'habilla.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait eu sa nuit avec lui. Maintenant, il était temps qu'elle parte, pour laisser la place à d'autres.

-Tu ne veux pas rester pour manger ? continua Akira, en s'habillant à son tour.

-Non, merci, c'est gentil.

-Je te raccompagne alors.

-Ca va aller. Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Alors le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il l'ouvrit pour la laisser passer. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier, le regarda et sourit :

-Tu es drôle, avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il passa un main dans ses mèches avant de sourire à son tour. Puis il se pencha vers elle, déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Passe un bon week-end, alors, lui dit-il.

-Oui, toi aussi.

Au moment où elle allait prendre l'escalier, Akira reprit :

-Tu sais, tu n'es vraiment pas une fille comme les autres.

Tokito se retourna :

-C'est quelque chose que tu sors à toutes celles qui passent par ton lit ou bien tu le penses vraiment.

-Non, je suis sincère. Tu es la première à qui je le dis.

-Et pourquoi, je ne suis pas comme les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une constation qui m'est venue ce matin, lorsque je te regardais dormir.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire auquel elle répondit avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

Tokito ne parla pas de sa nuit passée chez Akira à ses amies. Cependant, elles le devinèrent toutes seules. Yuya disait l'avoir appelée plusieurs fois en soirée, pour voir si elle voulait venir avec elle et les deux autres pour aller danser. Comme elle ne répondait pas et qu'il était déjà plutôt tard, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle avait passé sa nuit autre part que son appartement. Comme l'avait imaginé Tokito, ses trois amies sautèrent sur l'occasion pour la charrier et se moquer gentiment d'elle.

-Tu vois que finalement, tu l'aime bien, hein ? rit Okuni.

-T'es pas si différente de nous, ajouta Mahiro.

-Ca devrait te rassurer, enchaîna Yuya, Mahiro est en train de dire que tu n'es pas une E-T comme on le pensait !

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire et Tokito rougit sans pouvoir rien répondre.

Akira, de son côté, n'avait pas changé. Il lui parlait toujours de la même façon, il était toujours aussi agréable, gentil et taquin qu'avant. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Mais cela n'étonnait pas Tokito. Quand on a toujours une nouvelle fille dans son lit, on ne peut pas se montrer amoureux de tout le monde. Ce serait trop.

Trois semaines passèrent. Rien ne changeait. Du moins en apparence. Car au fond d'elle, Tokito se souvenait encore de cette nuit magique passée dans les bras d'Akira. Des fois, elle en rêvait et elle retrouvait avec plaisir toutes ces agréables sensations. Parfois, elle se surprenait à avoir envie de recommencer. Sauf que, elle le savait bien, Akira ne couchait jamais deux fois avec la même fille.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait tranquillement, le jeune homme la rattrapa. Comme souvent, ils firent le chemin ensemble. Ils échangèrent quelques mots au début puis se turent, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. C'est alors que Tokito dit quelque chose, à laquelle Akira ne s'attendait absolument pas.

-Alors, combien ?

-Quoi ?

-Combien de filles, depuis que je suis partie ?

Il n'y avait aucune jalousie ou animosité dans sa question. Juste de la curiosité. Akira fit mine de réfléchir puis :

-Aucune.

-Au... aucune ? répéta la jeune fille, abasourdie.

Il hocha la tête, pour le lui confirmer.

-Dis-moi, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi, passer trois semaines sans aucune fille... c'est pas normal. A moins que tu te sois déjà tapé toutes les filles de la FAC et que le temps que tu en trouves d'autres...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas eu toutes les filles de la FAC dans mon lit. Ca ferait beaucoup.

Il rit et Tokito fronça les sourcils.

-Alors moi je dis que tu es malade.

-Ben... non.

-Si ! Fais confiance au diagnostic de docteur Tokito : tu es bel et bien malade.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune fille.

-Tu veux monter ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je t'invite -pour une fois que c'est moi. Et comme ça, tu pourras tout dire à docteur Tokito qui fera une ordonnance.

Akira eut un sourire :

-D'accord, docteur.

Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'au troisième.

L'appartement était assez grand et lumineux. Pas très décoré mais en même temps, Tokito n'y était installée que depuis quelques mois. Elle le conduisit dans un salon d'où on pouvait atteindre le balcon.

-Il est bien, ton appart.

-Oui, mais un peu grand pour moi. Enfin... de toutes les façons, je ne compte pas n'éterniser ici. Je fais mes études et puis après... je pars !

-Où ça ?

-Je ne sais. Peut-être que j'essairai de prendre quelques mois pour moi. Voyager un peu.

Elle lui servit à boire et s'assit à côté de lui. Pour sa part, il semblait captivé par la plante verte au fond de la pièce.

-C'est à ma tante. Elle me l'a laissée, expliqua Tokito. Je l'aime bien. C'est comme si j'avais un peu de compagnie.

-Moi aussi je la trouve sympa, cette plante.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

-Rien, tout va bien.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu pourrais me faire gober n'importe quoi mais pas ça. Alors prenons la question sous une autre forme : pourquoi tu ne reçois plus de filles chez toi ?

Akira ne dit rien. Elle n'insista pas et attendit patiemment. Soudain, elle se redressa :

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas me sortir que c'est à cause de moi. Parce que je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que c'est toi qui a voulu coucher avec moi. Alors ne dit pas que c'est de ma faute.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est justement ce que j'allais dire, répondit Akira, en souriant.

Il rit devant l'air courroucé de la jeune fille.

-Je plaisante ! Quoique... c'est peut-être un peu vrai. Tu te rappelles, quand tu es partie...

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien. Je t'ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens...

-A force d'y réfléchir, j'ai trouvé pourquoi tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres.

Tokito fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Akira se rapprocha d'elle en souriant :

-Tu es différente des autres, parce qu'avec toi, j'aimerais continuer.

-Hein ?

-J'aimerais avoir une relation qui puisse durer. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Tu es la première fille à me plaire autant. Et tu es la première fille à qui je puisse dire un "je t'aime" vraiment unique.

Tokito ne dit rien, resta immobile, encore trop choquée par la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle aussi, avait voulu l'avoir à elle, pour longtemps. Inconsciemment, elle en avait rêvé. En se réveillant, elle se disait que c'était impossible. C'était juste un fantasme, un rêve irréalisable. Et pourtant, là, en cet instant...

Lentement, Akira se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine sa peau, mais elle sentit comme un choc électrique. Alors, sans plus rien contrôler, elle se jeta à son cou. Akira sourit et la serra, très fort, contre lui. Il restèrent un long moment enlacés, profitant de chaque seconde. Il la berçait doucement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour encore mieux savourer ce moment si... extraordinaire. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais été autant amoureuse d'un homme.

Puis elle se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. En souriant de bonheur, elle posa une main sur sa joue, la fit glisser le long de son cou, la passa contre sa nuque et l'attira vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle l'embrassa doucement, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Akira passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la colla un peu plus contre lui. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Un vériable baiser amoureux. Elle sentit la langue de son amant venir caresser doucement ses lèvres. Elle aimait cette sensation.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui murmura à l'oreille un "je t'aime" plein d'amour et de tendresse, avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, comme si elle était dans un petit nid douillet et sécurisé.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit-elle, les yeux fermés.

Il passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés sur un canapé, à goûter à leur bonheur récemment acquis. Tokito n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça était vrai. Que ses rêves, ses fantasmes, ses espérances, soient réalisés. Qu'il la tenait, pour la seconde fois, dans ses bras. Qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime" et qu'il l'avait encore embrassée. Pour elle, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour pour la seconde fois. Ce fut tout aussi magique que lors de leur première relation. Comme cette-fois là, Tokito cru voler en s'abandonner dans les bras tendres de son amant. Akira fut tout aussi doux et à l'écoute. La seule chose qui changeait, c'était que cette nuit, ils faisaient vraiment l'amour par amour. En plus de toute la douceur qu'il se dégageait, il y avait aussi les sentiments. Les vrais. Toute la nuit, de fiévreux "je t'aime" ne cessèrent d'être murmurés dans le noir et tout l'amour qui s'émanait de ces deux êtres semblait être si grand, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir dans la chambre.

Pour la première fois, Akira fit l'amour deux fois avec la même fille. Et ça n'allait pas être leur dernière nuit esemble. Car tous leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs mots et leurs gestes étaient la promesse de passer bien d'autres nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'aimer tout simplement.

* * *

_Comme pour l'histoire "Dans un bus" je me suis amusée à faire l'interview des personnages mais comme je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse de voir leur réaction, je ne l'ai pas mise. Cependant, faites moi signe si vous voulez que je rajoute ce petit passage à la fin de ce one-shot ! ^^ Merci._


End file.
